Borrachera
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Unα noche con un αmigo trαe muchαs cosαs buenαs, αunque tαmbién unα que otro mαlentendido ::No slαsh::


¡Hola! Yo aquí me siento orgullosa al publicar este One-Shot. Además que es el segundo en el día; me ha gustado escribirlo.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling la trama solo me pertenece a mí. Bajo aviso no hay engaño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Borrachera**

_By. __**Ilusion's**_

**·**

Albus entro en el despacho de su padre, Harry no levanto la vista sabia de sobra que se trataba de su hijo; el morocho se sentó frente a él en una de las dos sillas que había ahí; pero simplemente no dijo nada. Potter suspiro su hijo quería algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Harry observando a su hijo

-Papá, ¿Me dejas salir con Scorpius?-pregunto Albus

-Claro, ya sabes que si-contesto Harry-¿A dónde irán?

-No sé, supongo que a algún lugar muggle-contesto sin darle importancia Severus Potter

-¿Crees que Draco lo deje ir?-pregunto oji-verde, su hijo se encogió de hombros

-Scorpius dice que su madre controla a su padre cuando se pone histérico-contesto-Además ya no le tiene tanto odio a los objetos muggles; instalo un teléfono en su casa

Harry rio, verdaderamente se le hacía raro que Draco Malfoy instalara un teléfono en su casa; pero como Albus había dicho el había cambiado mucho al igual que los demás después de la guerra

**·**

Scorpius comía en silencio sus padres hablaban de trivialidades, cosa que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se aclaro la garganta en un intento de llamar la atención de sus padres cosa que logro rápidamente.

-Mamá, Papá. Quiero decirles que saldré con Albus esta tarde-informo el rubio menor

-¿A dónde iras?-pregunto la castaña

-A un lugar muggle-contesto, Astoria giro su cabeza y observo a su marido que simplemente había comenzado a ignorarlos.

-¿A qué horas regresas?-pregunto Draco sin obsérvalos

-No lose. Prometo no regresar tarde-diciendo esto se levanto y abandono el comedor, la señora Malfoy sonrió; Draco suspiro y se recargo en su silla, Astoria se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en las piernas de su marido.

-Bien hecho cariño-dijo besando la mejilla de Draco

**. . .**

Las horas pasaron y los padre comenzaban a preocuparse por su hijo tenían horas que se había ido y aun no regresaba

Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala se mordía el labio inferior estaba muy preocupada eran las 2:30 de la mañana y su hijo aun no volvía; además de que Harry le ponía los nervios de punta caminaba de un lado a otro por frente de la chimenea.

-Harry…-llamo la pelirroja-Detente me estas poniendo más nerviosa

-Lo siento amor-dijo Harry sentándose a lado de su esposa

**·**

Draco se encontraba parado a lado de la chimenea tenía los ojos cerrados en un signo de desesperación; La castaña estaba sentada en un silla frente a la chimenea con sus manos cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Tal vez los Potter sepan algo-dijo Astoria, Draco se giro y la observo estaba igual que el desesperada no sabían nada de Scorpius desde las 7 de la tarde ya era casi era de madrugada y no había ni santo ni seña de su hijo

- Vamos-alentó el rubio tomando la mano de su esposa y entrando a la red flu

**·**

Harry y Ginny estaban sorprendidos frente a ellos se encontraban los Malfoys en su casa, acababan de llegar por la red flu.

-Potter, ¿Sabes algo de Scorpius?-pregunto Draco

-No, ni de él ni de Albus-contesto Ginny volviéndose a sentar en el sofá; Harry la observo de reojo para después seguir examinando a la pareja que estaba frente a él, la mujer castaña tenía signos de estar muy casada se sostenía levemente de Draco y este tenía rodeada su cintura con una mano; estaba igual que él y Ginny. Preocupado y asustados.

-Malfoy, acompáñame a buscar a nuestros hijos-dijo Harry yendo a la salida, Draco lo observo después soltó a su mujer y se acerco caminando a el morocho

-Yo voy contigo-dijo la castaña yendo tras Draco con Ginny pisándole los talones

-No, ustedes quédense aquí. Por si llegan-dijo Harry saliendo de la casa junto con Draco-¡James!-grito, el castaño bajo las escaleras corriendo, para salir junto con su padre y Draco

**·**

-Quiero otro whisky- exigió el rubio al cantinero; llevaban horas ahí metidos y al parecer no pensaban salir de ahí pronto, cuando lo tuvo en su mano se giro hacia su amigo rio de manera estúpida y torpemente choco su vaso con el de el morocho

-Albus, brindo por nuestra amistad-dijo Scorpius dándole un fuerte trago a su whisky; Albus se rio de su amigo y el también tomo un trago

-Yo brindo porque estoy enamorado de Sophie Miller-grito a todo pulmón el Potter, Scorpius choco su vaso – de nuevo – con el de Albus y después comenzó a reír de manera absurda-Cuéntame Scorpius, ¿De quién estas enamorado?

Scorpius dejo de reír y lo observo; para luego volver a beber de su vaso

-Yo estoy enamorado de Lily-contesto riendo el rubio

-Lo sabía, James me debe 20 galeones-dijo Albus tambaleándose en su lugar; Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto voz detrás de ellos, Albus se atraganto con su whisky y giro su cabeza para observa a Teddy que lo observaba con mirada de desaprobación pero una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

- ¡Teddy! – exclamo Albus cayéndose de la silla; Scorpius rompió en carcajadas sordas; el metamorfogo se acerco y ayudo a levantarse a su "primo" casi hermano.

- Maldito estúpido de mierda, _Masloy_ – balbuceo el Potter, el rubio rodo los ojos y comenzó a reír – de nuevo – Ted acomodo a Albus; este le lanzo a Scorpius un limón el cual le dio en la frente

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ted? –pregunto el Malfoy sobándose la frente

- Vine a desahogarme –contesto con una sonrisa triste

- Sírvete – Le dijo Albus pasándole la botella y una copa

**·**

-¿Dónde mierda estarán?-pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido; James rio por lo bajo su padre casi nunca decía palabrotas, su madre era la que solía decirlas más.

- En algún bar – contesto Draco observando su reloj

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunto Harry

-Scorpius alguna vez me dijo que quería conocer un bar muggle – contesto encogiéndose de hombros el rubio

- Se en que bar pueden estar – dijo James comenzando a caminar

**·**

Después de 40 minutos los tres chicos se encontraban en un estado de ebriedad más avanzado, mantenía una charla que constaba mas por balbuceos y risas sin sentido; el cantinero los observaba con una sonrisa y de vez en cuando negando con la cabeza.

-Teddy, Mi amigo Scorpius está enamorado de Lily – dijo entre risas Severus Potter; el Lupin lo observo serio pero solamente duro unos segundos

- Bocón – dijo el rubio tratando de golpear a Albus pero su equilibrio era deplorable y termino en el suelo – Pensé que como mi amigo y no dirías nada – lloriqueo Scorpius con unas lagrimitas en los ojos, Albus se tiro al suelo a lado de su amigo y lo abrazo

- Perdóname – lloriqueo Albus – Te prometo la mano en matrimonio de Lily

Teddy rio, se tiro al suelo con ellos y abrazo a los dos menores

-Los quiero mucho, muchachos –dijo el metamorfago de cabello verde a los dos chicos, y así comenzaron a llorar; sacando sus penas.

Sin darse cuenta que se estaban acercando tres personas hasta ellos; Teddy fue el primero en verlos se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a su padrino

-¡Harry! –musito

El morocho lo miro mal, lo detuvo de una caída tremenda al suelo.

-¡Papá! –grito Scorpius abrazando a su padre, Draco tuvo que sostener a su hijo – Al igual que Harry – para que no se callera, James jalo a su hermano del brazo sosteniéndolo ya que se había quedado dormido - ¿Adivina qué?

- Además de que estas borracho, ¿Qué más? –pregunto el padre Malfoy

- Me casare con Potter – grito feliz, Draco estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, James observo a Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona, Harry con la misma cara que Draco

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?-pregunto sin creerlo él rubio padre, Malfoy hijo sonrio orgulloso y abrazo a su padre – aun más –

-Que me casare con Potter-repitió, Draco se sostuvo de la barra con dificultad sosteniendo a su hijo

-¿Es cierto eso?-pregunto Harry horrorizado a Teddy que sonreía con los ojos cerrados

-Sí, Albus acaba de prometérselo a Scorpius-contesto Ted entre "hips" Harry se puso pálido; James estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas

-Lo que me faltaba-exclamo auror-Primero mi hijo mayor se enamora de su prima, ahora tengo un hijo que es… que es…-Harry no pudo terminar su frase

-¿Van a pagar todo lo que esos muchachos se bebieron?-pregunto el cantinero

Draco observo a Harry y este a James, este ultimo rodo los ojos y se acerco al cantinero arrastrando con él a Albus

-Sí, Brad lo pagaremos todo-contesto James, el hijo mayor de los Potter miro a su padre, quien con un suspiro saco su cartera entregándole la tarjeta de crédito a su hijo quien se la dio a Brad

~**·**~

Después de veinte minutos de zarandeos y algunas caídas llegaron a la casa de los Potter, Astoria y Ginny saltaron a ayudar a sus maridos con los bultos que cargaban [a Albus lo cargaba Harry y James ayudaba a Teddy]

-¿Dónde los encontraron?-pregunto la pelirroja Potter

-En un bar-contesto James sonriendo

-¿Con Teddy?-pregunto de nuevo con una ceja enarcada, Harry asintió.

-Ginny, Albus se casara con Scorpius-dijo en un susurro, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos; Astoria observo a su hijo y se quedo muda

-¿Qué Albus qué?-grito Lily Luna Potter, roja como un tomate; James ya no resistió y comenzó a reír como idiota poseído

-El mismo lo dijo Lilu-contesto Harry aun más pálido que antes

-Se suponía que Scorpius tenía que enamorarse de mí, no de mi hermano-grito llena da ira Lilu Potter; el rubio Malfoy menor la observo y le sonrio pícaro

-Pero si yo voy a casarme contigo, Lilus-dijo Scorpius sonriendo, Draco lo observo más relajado – solo un poco – por lo menos a su hijo no le gustaban los hombres; pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo la chica era una _Potter_

-Oh, Scor-suspiro Lily acercándose a él, lo beso en la mejilla; lo arrastro lejos de las manos de su padre directo a la cocina donde con ayuda de Kreacher aparecieron en la planta de arriba.

-No, Lily. No me mojes, ya estoy bien-gritaba, James comenzó a reír aun más bajo la fea mirada de su madre

-Esa chica me agrada-murmuro Astoria sonriendo

-Kreacher-llamo Harry

-¿Sí, amo?-

-Lleva a Teddy y Albus donde Lily, y que Lilu se encargue de despertarlos-dijo Harry sonriendo, después de un rato tenían tres chicos empapados; pero ahora estaban más que despiertos, los Malfoy se fueron y Harry con un pensamiento negativo se fue a dormir "Hubiera preferido que se quedara con Albus"

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen un review; sinceramente no sabía cómo terminarlo, es lo mejor que me ha salido. Lo edite :D


End file.
